comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadow
The Shadow is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Shadow #5: 20 Dec 2017 Current Issues :The Shadow #6: 24 Jan 2018 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'The Shadow/Lamont Cranston' Allies *'Margo Lane' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Shadow #6 The Shadow #5 The Shadow #4 The Shadow #3 The Shadow #2 The Shadow #1 The Shadow: The Death of Margo Lane #5 The Shadow: The Death of Margo Lane #4 The Shadow: The Death of Margo Lane #3 The Shadow: The Death of Margo Lane #2 The Shadow: The Death of Margo Lane #1 The Shadow Volume 2 #5 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'The Shadow: The Death of Margo Lane' - Collects the five-issue mini-series. "For years, Margo Lane has served as The Shadow's faithful friend and companion, the closest and most intimate of all his many agents. But when will that proximity to The Shadow's dark and violent world take its ultimate toll on her? And what effect will his lover's loss have on the driven and brooding Master of Darkness?" - Trade Paperbacks *'The Shadow, vol. 1: The Fire of Creation' - Collects #1-6. "It's 1938 and The Shadow returns in a tale of blazing action and deadly intrigue, as a night of carnage on the New York waterfront plunges the mysterious vigilante into a conspiracy involving the fate of the world itself. As storm clouds gather across the globe, American Military Intelligence meets with a certain Lamont Cranston, determined to beat a host of spies and assassins to the greatest prize of all... but what that might be, only the Shadow knows." - WorldCat - ISBN 1606903616 *'The Shadow, vol. 2: Revolution' - Collects #7-12. "The Shadow has always known what evil lurks in the hearts of men... until now! When his mystic powers fail, the original masked crime-fighter travels the globe alongside his sidekick, WWI ace pilot Miles Crofton, on a bloody search for answers. From Nepal, where the Shadow's efforts to reconnect with his spiritual masters leads to a confrontation with opium smugglers, they travel to the frontlines of the Spanish Civil War in pursuit of arms dealers and a would-be dictator. Who is the maniacal El Rey, who plots to rise from the debris of war as his battle-ravaged nation's supreme ruler? And how will the Shadow dispense justice when he discovers that a former flame is El Rey's brutal enforcer, the Black Sparrow?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1606904159 *'The Shadow, vol. 3: The Light of the World' - Collects #13-18. "The Shadow is on the hunt for a serial murderer in the darkened streets of New York. At each crime scene, eyewitnesses have spotted the spectral figure of a woman in white. But what is the connection between these killings and the shining, blade-wielding woman known only as 'The Light?' The Shadow must unravel the mystery before the killer strikes again!" - *'The Shadow, vol. 4: Bitter Fruit' - Collects #19-25. "Without the aid of his agents, The Shadow attends to a globetrotting solo-mission that takes him from the concrete canyons of New York City, to the snowy wastes of Siberia, to the peaks of the Himalayas, to the steaming jungles of Guatemala. The goal: to at last learn the secrets behind the girasol! Then, when The Shadow returns to Manhattan, he finds the authorities are baffled by a rash of unexplainable deaths in Chinatown. But when the recently deceased begin to rise from their graves and plague the living, it is clear they are out of their league. Thankfully The Shadow is on hand and ready to stand against the Zombie Queen of Chinatown!" - *'The Shadow: The Death of Margo Lane' - Collects the five-issue mini-series. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Issues #1-6 Writer: Garth Ennis. Artist: Aaron Campbell. Issues #7-12 Writer: Victor Gischler. Artist: Jack Herbert. Issues #13-25 Writer: Chris Roberson. Artist: Giovanni Timpano. Based on the character created by Walter B. Gibson. Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 27 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37179 Ennis on The Boys, The Shadow and ERF] * 16 Jan 2012 - [http://www.comicsalliance.com/2012/01/16/garth-ennis-shadow-ongoing-series-dynamite/ Garth Ennis to Write New The Shadow Ongoing Series for Dynamite] * 17 Aug 2011 - [http://comics.ign.com/articles/118/1188399p1.html The Shadow's Dynamite Debut] Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website Category:Crime Category:Super-Hero